


The end of all things: A Dorcas & Regulus story

by thebelsofnotredame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebelsofnotredame/pseuds/thebelsofnotredame
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes and Regulus Black belonged to two totally different worlds. For her, life was half muggle and hafl magic. For him, the blood purity was everything. She sided with the light and decided that darkness was his path. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters. They were the perfect recipe for disaster.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black & Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/Dorcas Meadowes
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El final de todas las cosas: Regulus Black & Dorcas Meadowes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728961) by lupinkinnie. 



> This is a translation from a fanfic i wrote on another website, so please be kind and bear with my grammar. Punctuation and words are hard.

To Dorcas, September 1 was always the most stressful day. It gave her major anxiety. Many things could have changed over the summer and she was sure she wasn't prepared to face those changes.

The first thing she did when she stood in front of the wall of Platform 9 ¾ was to take a deep breath, gathering willpower to move forward. But when she exhaled, her body did not respond and froze, looking at the wall with empty eyes.

"Do you plan to move, Meadowes?" a very familiar voice spoke behind her back. Sirius. Deep down, she hoped to meet with one of her friends and enter the platform accompanied, but Sirius Black was not exactly the right one to do that in her mind.

"Unlike you, I'm trying to not have a panic attack" she replied in a dry tone.

"Dorcas... Everything is going to be fine, " said the older of the Black boys, as he ran his hand over her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Maybe, maybe not. In the muggle world there is a whole theory around Odds and it is not at all comforting to know ours are 50-50—"

"That sounds too complex to me," he said. "Come on, we need to cross or we'll miss the train. Do you want me to go with you? I mean, it can help with your nerves"

Dorcas inhaled almost all the air available at the train station and set out to move. This time her legs were going to respond.

"All right," her grip around the cart where she was carrying her belongings tightened, ready to move forward.

"One"

"Two—"

"Three," they said in unison and advanced towards the wall.

And so, in the blink of an eye, they were in the magical world. Platform 9 ¾ was exactly the same as the previous year. Dorcas smirked and Sirius did not miss the opportunity to elbow her.

"See? Everything is fine" he dedicated the widest of smiles and the girl shook her head, grinning.

"Thank you, Sirius, really. If I was still frozen on the other side, I'd probably miss the train"

"You don't have to thank me," he nodded slightly. "I have to find James and Remus, but we'll wait for you in our wagon later if you want"

"I don't think Lily wants to cross paths with Potter, but if the conversation about summer loving gets too intense, I'll join you" Sirius Black laughed and then greeted her with her hand as she walked away, getting lost in the crowd of parents and students.

Dorcas stood still for a while, contemplating everything and thinking about how the school would be. Her mind traveled to the lessons they would have, many of which she had already did a bit of reading during the summer. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt something hit her on the back, bringing her back to reality.

"Look where you're going, haflblood" a boy with long black hair, almost like Sirius was standing behind her. "If you're having second thoughts, at least stand out the way of people who try to get their education"

When Dorcas looked up, she realized that the one who had bumped into her was very much like Sirius. The same face, the same hair and even the same eyes, but this boy had a different look. Cocky, dismissive and dressed in green and silver. Suddenly, the curly haired girl recalled that Sirius had mentioned a younger brother, Regulus and he fit into the category of "Proud son of the Black Family": he had been sorted in Slytherin and was a big fan of blood purity.

"Last time I checked, being nice to others was free," Meadowes spat, disgusted at the boy's attitude.

The youngest of the Black looked at her from top to bottom with a mixture of disdain and curiosity. Her housemates were waiting for Regulus to say something, but he could not think of anything, he lost his train of thought and looked at her, as if he awaiting for something, although he didn't know what exactly.

"If you and your people have nothing more to say, I've already stepped aside and you can keep going. Do me a favor to get on with your lives. I really don't want your purist families to be angry because a halfblood wasted your time" with those words, Dorcas turned around and grabbed her cart to leave.

A rather tall figure with light brown hair appeared in front of her with a smile from ear to ear, although the dark circles under his eyes hinted that he was missing several nights of sleep. Dorcas's face lit up when she saw Remus Lupin on the platform. Almost as a reflex act, she jumped to hug him and then, with an uncomfortable expression, released him.

"I'm sorry... It is that... Well, you didn't change anything and that makes me very happy, Remus" she managed to say, even though her heart looked like it was going to explode inside her chest.

"Don't worry, I'm glad to see you too" the werewolf replied, still smiling "I just bumped into Lily and Marlene, they were looking for you. Can I ask why you look like someone punched you in the stomach?" 

"Let's just say the world would be much better if the whole Black family was like Sirius—" she sighed and tried her best not to roll her eyes "Let's get going or we're gonna miss the train and McGonagall's not gonna like that"

And so, both Gryffindor students disappeared among the multitude of students. 


	2. Chapter one: Sense of belonging and sneaky glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the characters, specially teachers will be OCs. Most of the teachers we saw at Hogwarts in the 90s didn't teach there in the 70s.

It wasn't even 8 AM and the Great Hall was already full. It looked like everyone decided to wake up early because it was the the first day of school. Dorcas entered the room and looked for some familiar faces. In the distance he could see that Lily Evans and Mary McDonald sitting at the end of the table and had their noses buried deep in books. She managed to see Peter Pettigrew alone, looking around anxiously.  
  
Further down the middle, she spotted Sirius Black, talking to Marlene McKinnon, trying to get her attention for at least one second to tell her some kind of joke, apparently. Remus Lupin and James Potter were by his side, eating and pretending that they were not listening to Sirius's shenanigans.  
  
"Good Morning, Dorcas!" a familiar voice greeted him. It was Frank Longbottom, who seemed to have fallen out of bed. His shirt was not tucked in and his Ravenclaw tie was hanging around his neck, his cape in one hand and his hair very messy.  
  
"Frank, nice to see you" she answered, getting closer to him. "Do you mind...?" she consulted, pointing to his tie. Longbottom only nodded with a little shame. Dorcas quickly tying the knot and . Neither had noticed that half of the Great hall had turned to look at them "Ready. Now you don't look like you just fought with a beast out of the _Monster Book Of Monsters_ " both laughed in unison. Frank thanked her with a small gesture and walked to his table.  
  
With a sigh, Dorcas made her way to where Remus and James were, as she was sure Lily and Mary were too busy.  
  
"Look who decided to join us," Potter laughed and smiled. Remus moved to the side, so she could sit in the middle of the two.  
  
"Potter, do you have to be so loud in the morning?" she teased him, also smiling. She put her bag on the floor and sat "Remus, how many times do I have to tell you that just drinking coffee is not a proper breakfast?"  
  
"Good morning to you too" Remus replied, trying to ignore her comment.  
  
"I already told him he needs to eat, but I don't think today is one of his best mornings. We're having grumpy Remus with us" James joked and if it wasn't for Dorcas being in the middle, he would have received an elbow from Lupin.  
  
The brunette just laughed and began to serve herself breakfast. She needed a cup of coffee and something to eat. He spotted some cinnamon buns and extended her arm to grab one, but ended up knocking over James's cup, spilling tea all over the place.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" she apologized while pulling the wand out of her bag. She pointed to the spilled liquid and exclaimed _"Tergeo!"_ and the spilled tea disappeared. The surface of the table was completely dry, as if nothing had spilled. —  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's just tea. If it was a butterbeer I would've been pissed" Potter laughed and Dorcas fulminated him with his gaze.  
  
"It is not very wise of you to tease Dorcas when she her wand in hand, James" Lupin pointed out, half serious and half jokingly.  
  
"Your friend's right, I know enough curses to make Professor Flitwick proud—" she threatened with a smile. The breakfast continued as usual, quiet and without disturbances. Suddenly one another Screech was heard on the tables, undoubtedly the product of some joke that was being spent by Peeves. Dorcas took one last sip of his coffee and sighed. She had Arithmancy as her first class of the day. And of course everyone knew she was awful with numbers. She grabbed her bag and sighed. "Who else has to put up with professor Fittleworth class today?"  
  
"I think that to Sirius has that class, I prefer to move away from the numbers and our dear lunatic has Study of Ancient Runes," James indicated with an expression of compassion on his face. Dorcas sighed again and began to walk to the door of the Great Hall. As he walked away from his friends, she glanced at Slytherin's table. Snape, Rosier, and Crabbe were pranking on a first year. Crouch seemed very entertained reading a book on necromancy, next to him Mulciber ate as if it was his last meal. Finally, her gaze stopped at Regulus Black. He had his eyes fixed on a copy of the Daily Prophet and seemed to be reading it out loud, because she his lips moving.  
  
The youngest of the Black boys looked up at the precise moment Dorcas walked in front of him, causing her to immediately look away. Regulus smiled sideways and returned to focus on his reading, after seeing the brunette hastily leave the room.

*******

  
That same afternoon, they were all in Gryffindor's common room, trying to hang out until dinner time. The conversation revolved around different students and the latest gossip.

"Sirius, how is it that your brother and you are so different?" Dorcas asked at one point, with genuine curiosity.

"That question has many answers: envy, survival, sense of belonging... " Black replied and got a confused look from Dorcas."Regulus was always second. For my mother, I was the firstborn, the heir, the pride of the family and Regulus was simply Regulus. That on the one hand, on the other, the only way to survive Walburga Black is by pleasing her and following her ideals, being what she wants you to be. And finally, my brother doesn't like being the outcast. He needs to belong somewhere and sadly, the world of purebloods is where he found his sense of belonging" Sirius explained everything with extreme sadness in his eyes, Dorcas had realized that talking about it caused him immense pain. Sirius and Regulus had been very close when they were kids, but that closeness was broken when the eldest turned 11 and was put on Gryffindor. The following year, Regulus was a proud Slytherin, Sirius had been disowned and Walburga had a new favorite.

"The world of you, the purebloods, is too complicated for me," she said, staring at James and Sirius.

"We're going to be late for dinner and I need to eat," James said, as if sensing that Dorcas and Sirius didn't like the conversation where the conversation was going. Each went on their own to the Great Hall and each lost in their own problems. James watched as Lily loaded herself with several scrolls of parchment and a bag that seemed very heavy. _Does she ever stop studying?_ he thought.   
  
Sirius was thinking about the moon, literally. He was very concerned about when the next full moon would be and what would happen if he could not be a full animagus by then. Remus was thinking about the Marauder's map, or what the map would be, because they still couldn't make it work. For his part, Peter was lost in his thoughts. He could not concentrate on one thing, his mind went back and forth. And finally, there was Dorcas, who was not thinking, but admiring every detail on the walls of the castle and singing a song by The Beatles under her breath.  
  
\- _Oh, darling..._ \- she did it very low, singing for herself. She liked to look at the walls and find something different every time he did it. This time, for example, she fixed a gap that seemed to have been caused by a spell. When they entered the Great Hall they realized that they were practically the first to arrive. They chose a place near the middle of the table and there they sat waiting for the hall to fill up and the feast began.

*******

  
Sometimes Regulus found it stupid having to go and eat dinner with the whole castle. Why couldn't he eat alone in his bedroom? He exhaled with annoyance and got up from the armchair where he was reading. He liked to sit on the farthest corner of the common room to avoid getting caught up in unnecessary conversations, even though today seemed like it wasn't going to be like that.   
  
"Black" the voice of Barty Crouch Jr became present in his head and Regulus did everything in his power to ignore it. "Black, I'm talking to you"  
  
"And I'm trying to ignore you so that my head doesn't hurt" he replied dryly.  
  
"What a mood... I was just gonna ask you if you could get me something from the Great Hall, 'cause I don't feel like going"  
  
"Two questions. First, what makes you think I'm gonna do **you** a favor? And the second: if I have to put up with it, I won't do it alone" and with that, he turned around and kept going up the stairs towards the door. When he entered the Great Hall, he realized how empty it was and regretted that the food was not served yet, because he wouldn't be able to eat in relative silence and leave later, when the rest of the students arrived.  
  
He looked for a spot near the middle of the table, but a little closer to the door. Strangely, this time he turned his back not on the other tables, this time his back faced the wall. He realized he forgot his book in the Common Room and contemplated the possibility of going back to get it, but the room was half full already and didn't want to lose the spot he found. He lifted is gaze to the enchanted ceiling. That night it was particularly starry and the floating candles made the color of it stand out much more, a very dark blue, almost black, which seemed infinite. A loud laugh distracted him from the sky and brought him back to reality. He looked down and scanned Hufflepluff's table, believing that the sound was coming from there until the sound of another laugh caused him to glance at where Gryffindor's were sitting. Regulus had recognized his brother's laughter.  
  
He carefully examined who was with him and recognized that they were the same as always, but this time they were also accompanied by the girl he had bumped into him at King's Cross Station. The curly-haired brunette was sitting next to Sirius and her smile was wide. At one point, Potter made a joke that he could not hear and it was there that the laughter that had pushed out of his head was head. It was her. Regulus watched as she punched Remus Lupin in the arm and continued with the same smile on her face. Sirius began to talk to her and it was there that she gave him a fleeting glance, she never stopped smiling.Then his brother interrupted her brother and said something.  
  
Regulus saw how a cheeky grin escaped is brother's mouth and the girl looked down, as if she has embarassed. It was there that he realized that he had been laughing slightly without realizing it and felt strange, because the girl's laughter was contagious. He looked away from the table and tried to distract himself to the fullest.

*******

  
"And that's how you learn not to use Floo Powder to show up at Remus Lupin's house unannounced" Potter finished and everyone burst out laughing. Dorcas punched Lupin in the arm and kept laughing. She turned slightly toward Sirius to pay attention to him, but her eyes drifted fleetingly toward Slytherin's table. She noticed that Regulus was watching them and strangely, he had a half smile on his face.  
  
"You should have seen his mother's f—"  
  
"I think your brother is watching you closely" the brunette interrupted. Sirius grinned and muttered "He doesn't smile at me like that. Even worse, I didn't even know my brother could smile" Dorcas felt her heart shrink. She simply looked down and hoped that the blush on her cheeks wouldn't be noticed.  
  
Was he looking at her?


	3. Chapte two: Of duels and peacocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no better way to annoy a Slytherin than to beat them at something they brag about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, professors and staff are mostly OCs for canon timeline accuracy.

Friday was the day for Defense Day Against The Dark Arts. Dorcas's favorite class. And not because she was passionate about fighting evil, but because this year, her favorite author would be her teacher. Luvenia Partridge had accepted "the cursed job", shortly after the disappearance mysterious of Aster Goldhorn was announced at the end of the previous school year.

Dorcas finished her lunch in a hurry and rushed up to the Gryffindor Tower to change uniforms. The first lesson was going to be duelling and she couldn't do that in a skirt.

The girl set out to go down to the room where her class was supposed to happen. When she arrived, she was nothing but surprised. Not only her classmates were there, she also saw 4th year and 6th year students. She walked up to Frank Longbottom was with confusion in her eyes, not quite understanding why they were all together. The boy from Ravenclaw only reciprocated her confusion.

As the room filled, more confusion rose. Students were talking to each other, trying to decipher what was happening when Professor Partridge entered the classroom. Silence flooded the classroom

"Good afternoon, students. Welcome to a new school year" said the teacher, removing the cape she was wearing "As most people already know, my name is Luvenia Partridge and it's up to me to teach you how to defend yourselves against the dar—" she glanced furiously at the door. The teacher's speech was interrupted by three Slytherin students who were late "The class has already started, I would advise you that the next time, wait outside until I'm done or just turn around and go back to the dungeons. As long as I'm in charge of this class, I will only allow my students to be late twice. On the third one, don't even bother and don't waste your time studying because I don't intend to take your exams" she paused and looked at the three students as if she was going to burn them alive. "Rosier, is it your family's habit to be late? The last time I spoke with your father, he found tardiness to be extremely rude" she asked, her eyes still furious. "One would expect the son of the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation to have at least some manners, but I guess it's not the case with you, Mr. Crouch" as she approached Barty Crouch Jr. her voice grew angrier. "Ah, yes" she sighed, when she was right in front of Regulus Black. "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black with the noble and most ancient habit to think they are better than everyone else and that gives them the right to do whatever they want", Professor Partridge hissed. "And to think Professor Dumbledore told me that the troublemaker was the eldest"

Evan Rosier tried to hide his shame as best he could, while Regulus Black had his face red with anger. Dorcas looked at him from afar, thinking he needed a bucket of cold water straight to his face to calm down.

"All right. As I said, I have to teach you to defend yourselves when facing the darkness. Many here" she took a moment to look at the Black Sisters, the Lestrange brothers and only on Regulus "must already be familiar with The Dark Arts, so I'm not going to waste time explaining how they work. However, I am going to teach you how to improve your duelling skills. The rules are simple: The use of forbidden or extremely dangerous curses is where I draw the line. Those who will to face younger students are prohibited from using more advanced spells. The goal is to throw your opponents off the deck, the first one to do it, wins 10 points for their house. The more duels a house wins, the more points it will have"

All the students looked at each other and then nodded. Professor Partridge pulled out a scroll of parchment and read the first two names: Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue.

Dorcas watched as a petite girl from Hufflepuff proceeded to tie her hair and climb onto the deck. Then she saw Frank take off his tie and follow her.

"Wands up. Very good, turn around. Five steps" she waited for the students to be properly located. "I won't waste time with the bowing. Begin"

In a blink, sparks of various colors flooded the room. At first, Longbottom had the win, but Alice was pretty good with the offensive spells. At one point, the boy was on the edge of the platform and it seemed that with the slightest movement, he was going to fall.

Alice dodged a stun and threw a few more, approaching Frank, until his heels were off the platform. The girl smiled at him and reached out to him to help him climb, assuming that the duel was over.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Frank muttered, and the girl was in the air. Carefully, the boy laid her on the floor, outside the platform and bowed to her, with a smile on his face.

"Very well executed, mister Longbottom. 10 points for Ravenclaw. In addition, Miss Fortescue has just taught us a very important lesson: Never trust your opponents" explained the teacher, as she looked back at her scroll "Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black"

Dorcas felt the blood on her face dropping abruptly to her feet as she climbed onto the platform slowly turning pale as he climbed onto the platform. She felt like passing out.

**********

Regulus's widened and tried to disguise the shock in his face. When he saw Dorcas, he was frightened at the sight. She was so pale she looked like a ghost. They were both face to face on the platform and did not look at each other in the face.

"Wands up..."

"Just so you know, halfblood, I never lost a duel," Regulus bragged, as he lifted his wand.

"Hit me with your best shot" challenged Dorcas, regaining the color. Now they were five steps away, staring at each other. Now, the young woman resembled hunting lioness, the fear long gone. The boy looked like a king cobra ready to attack and so he did.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "Regulus shouted, in a failed attempt to disarm her. His spell was blocked with a very discreet and swift movement " _Desmaius!_ "

The Slytherin boy continued to throw curses and Dorcas only defended himself. Ten minutes had gone by and she had not attacked once. Regulus was starting to get bored, so he decided it was time to provoke her.

"Are you going to attack? Or are you that big of a coward?"

Dorcas smiled broadly at him, but it was not a warm smile. The malice in her expression just made Regulus want to keep provoking her.

"You really think you're gonna beat me without attacking? I thought Gryffindor's were a little braver than that" he scoffed " _Incarcerous!_ "

His opponent didn't even flinch at his provocations. She was waiting for the perfect moment and when she noticed that Regulus was tired enough, she started her game.

"Tired, Black?" she asked in a soft, almost innocent tone. She could see how he was constantly changing his hand wand from one hand to the other, because his arms were already starting to hurt and he was visibly panting. The boy simply denied with his head, knowing he couldn't answer without losing his breath "I think so. And it is quite disappointing, I thought your brother was the one who could not stand the duels" she mocked him with the same innocent tone in her voice.

And then, Regulus lost it. He was not going to let her compare him to his blood traitor brother in front of all his peers. The moment he began Sirius, he let his guard down.

" _Expulso!_ " Dorcas shouted and the curse hit his opponent right in the chest. Regulus flew out and fell near the classroom door.

"Ten points for Gryffindor" said Professor Partridge, trying to contain a laugh. "Miss Meadowes, would you be so kind as to explain to us what you've just done?

"It's simple, professor. I just waited for him to be tired enough to attack" she saw out the corner of her eye to Regulus, he still trying to get up from the ground. Inflated with pride, she went to help him.

The young man seemed angry. Dorcas reached out to help him and he refused to take it. He got up and as he shook his robe. She smiled at him.

"I used to say you and Sirius were very different, but now I realize you're not. This peacock-like behavior seems to be a classic Black trait. The two are so cocky that one day it can cost you your lives. Anyway, that was a good duel" she bowed her head a little and walked away.

He just watched as she walked away from him. Her words resonated in his head. Had she been talking about him with his brother? With Potter or Lupin, maybe? And most importantly, why did it feel so weird? He had just lost a duel and been humiliated in front of so many people, but he didn't seem to care. He even seemed relieved that she won.

He shook his head and tried to throw those emotions away from his mind. _No, it can't be_ , he thought


End file.
